Krom's Canyon: Weapon Crate Locations
Krom's Canyon Weapon Crate Locations Location 1 (Red Chest) Left of the entry is a red chest on the high stone bridge over the west path. Take one of the ramps on the east path (but not the first one on the right) and follow the ramps up the dividing wall to reach a bandit camp, then head back all the way south. Location 2 (Red Chest) From the entry, take the left/west path. Wend your way northwest along the main path and continue a little past where the canyon itself curves to the right, until it dead-ends past the last bandit camps. The chest is most of the way down the rock tunnel to your right (NNE). This tunnel exits high above ground, so it is only accessible from this side, or jumping down to the bridge from the high path on the opposite side of the canyon. Location 3 (White Chest) In Krom's lair, on the second highest platform on the left side of the gorge, with a bandit flag hanging behind it. There are many ways to get there, and if you are fighting your way up the path may not matter at the time. Follow the long bridge and ramps to the right, and up one more ramp. Or taking bridges left, right, left, will put you there. Location 4 (Red Chest) This crate is behind Krom's Gatling Gun. Location 5 (Red Chest) From the entry, follow the right/east path until almost the end of the main canyon where there is a New U station and ramp. Go the ramp, and following a general counterclockwise path (the only way forward), fight and loot your way through the camp and across either bridge into the cavenous area. Immediately before the tent in the middle is a sheetmetal structure with a low entrance on the left, with the red chest inside. This will be opened if you have completed Claptrap Rescue: Krom's Canyon. If you see the next New U station and the bridge back across the canyon to the higher level, you have gone just a little bit too far, unless you are heading to get the Repair Kit. Location 6 (Red Chest) Fight your way over the high bridge from chest 5 to the stick and plywood structure immediately at the opposite end. Very carefully and slowly move around the initial corner along outside edge, pressing against the shack wall (or you will be starting back at the bottom of the canyon). All the way around the back is another red chest. You may also try jumping between the cliff wall and the sheet of Dahl plywood leaning against this shelter. Either way, it is advisable to completely clear the area of enemies first. Location 7 (Red Chest) Clear this next camp beyond the bridge to find the barricade at the south end. Use the switch lever (highlighted green) on the platform to open the way to Reaver's camp and release the enemy horde. Be aware that most of the camp will come for you even if you advance little. The red chest is placed prominently on a platform to the right of the camp, on the edge of a cliff in an opening to the main canyon below (spiderants section). ru:Krom's Canyon/Сундуки Category:Weapon Crate Locations